villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fink Angel
Fink Angel''' was a villain in the 2000 AD comic strip Judge Dredd and he was the eldest son of Elmer Angel of the Angel Gang. Biography Origins Fink was the oldest son of Elmer "Pa" Angel and Ma Angel and like the rest of his siblings, he was abused and trained to be a sadistic killer at an young age. Unlike the rest of the Angel family, Fink was anti-social and grew to dislike being around his family more and more - the main reason was the birth of Junior Angel since Pa started ignoring Fink in favour of Junior. Fink then proceeded to abandon his family and decided to live in a hole that grew more and more further away from the shack. Elmer, not knowing the reason, was thrilled ("that's my boy") that Fink was living in a hole and even threatened to kill him if he tried to stop. Living in the Cursed Earth Fink then moved from hole to hole in the Cursed Earth, robbing and murdering traveller as they were passing by. His favourite way of killing was to poison his victims using a powerful range of poisonous toxins. As a result of spending a huge amount of time in the irradiated wasteland, his mind and body started to get warped and he started to mutate into an creature more monster than human. Meeting Ratty Whilst wandering the Cursed Earth, he came across a mutated rat that he was planning to eat, but after discovering that the rat liked him, he named him Ratty and Ratty became his one and only friend. Avenging his Family Years later, after discovering that Judge Dredd had wiped out his family during the storyline "The Judge Child", even though he never loved his family, he felt it was his duty to avenge his kin and he and Ratty went to Mega-City One and murder anyone involved with the "Judge Child" mission. Once he managed to arrive at Mega-City One, he tracked down and killed Judge Larter; one of the Judges involved in the mission. He paralysed Larter before feeding him to hungry sewer rats who proceeded to eat him alive. He then managed to kidnap Judge Hershey and attempted to kill her by processing her at Reysk ( a place where the Meat Wagon takes corpses and recycles the nutrients from them, which is then turned into food for human consumption.) but was stopped by Dredd and was sentenced to the Iso-Cubes for life while Ratty managed to escape and proceeded to live in comfort at the Reysk, feeding on the corpses that are going to be processed. Fink's escape The Judge Child, in an attempt to get revenge on Dredd for abandoning on the planet Xanadu, used his psychic powers to make a guard release Fink from the Iso-Cubes and also resurrected Fink's brother, Mean "Machine" Angel. Fink and Mean proceed to team up and planned to trap Dredd by kidnapping his main, Maria (who they thought was his wife) and managed to lure Dredd into a trap in an underground lair. After briefly arguing on how to deal with Dredd, they decide to use Pa Angel's Angel Mark One Super-Scream Torture Machine, but Dredd managed to escape and killed Fink by throwing him into the torture machine, killing him and also capturing Mean. Decades later, Dredd ran into Ratfink, apparently Fink's son. Personality Fink was a loner and disliked being with his family, including his own family so he abandoned them and lived in the Cursed Earth, murdering travellers. He made his one and only friend he named Ratty, a mutated Cursed Earth rat. He did, however, feel it was his duty to avenge his family after they were killed by Judge Dredd. Psychical Appearance Fink was a tall looming figure with a thin skeletal figure, he had brown bleached skin, red eyes and long white hair, his teeth were visible and was missing his nose. He often wore a bowler hat. Gallery Fink_and_the_whole_darn_Angel_family!.png|'Fink and his family' Fink_angel_poison.png Jdreddfinkcomic.jpg Judge-dredd-31.jpg Tumblr_miqi0ouJxE1ruw7pqo1_500.jpg Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Judge Dredd Villains Category:Mutants Category:Protective Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Cannibals